This invention relates to reciprocating conveyors, and more particularly to a novel fluid pressure drive system for reciprocating conveyors of the slat type.
Reciprocating slat type conveyors provided heretofore generally utilize groups of two slats with the slats of each group moving vertically and horizontally relative to each other, or with the slats of each group moving simultaneously in one direction and sequentially in the opposite direction. For many types of materials, this operation results in a step-wise advance of the material followed by partial retraction of the material. Thus, the arrangement is wasteful of conveyor drive power and is slow and inefficient in operation.
The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the reciprocation conveyor described in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,875 and in my earlier filed pending application Ser. No. 496,523 filed Aug. 12 1974. However, both of my earlier conveyors involve the provision of special and therefore costly drive components.